rainbowmagicfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:LexsJB/Tiana the Toy Fairy 2 review
Hi everybody, Yesterday I bought Tiana the Toy Fairy in the Land of Sweets. I don't know why. I'm not a fan of Tiana, I didn't really enjoy the first book, but I guess I was just curious since it's different to the others. Looking at the statistics, I can see that 'Tiana the Toy Fairy' is one of the most popular pages on the wiki, so for the few visitors who read blogs, this may be useful for you if you're putting thought into buying books. I haven't written a book review in years so it might be a bit unstructured or boring. Sorry bout that. The plot Rachel and Kirsty are at Rachel's school disco (a nice unofficial reference to Jade the Disco Fairy where the girls go to Kirsty's school disco) and they're havin' a RADICAL time dancing to loud music, man. And they find that the children and teachers alike are fighting over sweets. Then, the girls see Tiana and she magics them to the sweet factory in Fairyland. They meet the Sweet Fairies, Lizzie the Sweet Treats Fairy and Honey the Sweet Fairies (fitting cameos for the book) and they explain the problem. They tell the girls about the Land of Sweets (a floating candyfloss cloud) controlled by a key that Tiana keeps. However, Jack Frost took the key and now he controls the Land and also people will have trouble sharing their sweets. The three fairies go to Jack Frost's castle where they find the goblins have taken over since Jack's not there. However, Jack forgot to bring his wand with him so now he can't control the Land and he's stuck there forever. The girls fly to the Land of Sweets (passing the Party Rock on the way, a nice nod to Shannon the Ocean Fairy, and also Bubbles the seahorse from Rihanna's story). They get there and after some really detailed descriptions of sweets (which makes RM stories much more enjoyable for me), they find Jack Frost and try to grab the key from around his neck. However, he hears them and imprisons them in a cage. The girls convince him to give him the key after telling him the goblins are messing up his castle. Tiana thanks the girls, they go back to the disco and have a good time. Opinions Spoilers over! OK, I'm a judgemental person, but this time I read the book without caring about how the previous ones were like. I'd usually discriminate the new RM books but I wanted to try to enjoy my new purchase and forget about the bad things about the series nowadays. I've got to admit though, this one's much better than the other new ones I've read. It's pretty interesting that it's a sequel and Rachel Elliott manages to reference at least something to do with the first book. It has beautiful descriptions of food (but doesn't live up to the description in Belle's book though) and nice references and cameos of a lot of fairies. The plot was actually quite fun and imaginative, however I was quite disappointed that the way the girls got the object back was one of the normal ways they get objects back. Overall, it was an enjoyable book with some fun elements. Obviously if you're a Tiana fan, you're gonna buy this book with no hesitation! But for RM fans who just want to read a new fairy book, I'd very much recommend it since, like I've mentioned loads of times here, it has references to older books and also has a different plot to the other fairies. (A special sentence at the end was a reference to The Angels' song which is obviously gonna make me like the book a bit more). image.png image.jpeg|What made the illustrator think this was OK? Blog3.jpeg|A genuine illustration from the book. Captures big goblin hands almost too well Blog 2.jpeg Blog.jpeg|Some propa Harry Potter duellin' going on here, love it! Blog4.jpeg|Ayyyy how're you doing, Lacey? Pretty sad that the author didn't acknowledge your presence.|link=Lacey the Little Mermaid Fairy|linktext=Lacey the Little Mermaid Fairy Blog 5.jpeg|With a change of eyebrow positioning, Jack could look pretty kind in this one. Blog 6.jpeg|Me wondering how these illustrations could get past the publishers. Oh well. Also enjoy this slideshow of illustrations I found. I actually hated the illustrations so much in this one and when I zoomed in on most of them, they made me go "what the heck's going on with that goblin's hand?" or something along those lines. I've expressed my hatred towards the illustrations plenty of times so I won't go into detail. (Because I'm British, the title picture is sarcasm in case you didn't notice) Thank you for reading! LexsJBTalk 22:05, May 8, 2017 (UTC) Also I'd recommend reading CoolStar's review on Clare the Caring Fairy. It got me thinking about writing a review myself. Category:Blog posts